This invention relates generally to exercise machines for body weight resistive exercises and to the method of exercising wherein the gross body movements of the body through a desired range of motion are governed by the specific forces, specific physiology and specific mechanics of human movement.
In recent years, physical therapists and sports trainers alike have been emphasizing the use of natural, multi-joint, functional and biomechanically specific body weight resistive exercises in the routines that they design. However, most physical therapy patients and beginning exercisers are not in condition to handle their own body weight with proficiency usually due to one or more of the following factors: (1) injury, (2) lack of strength in a particular muscle group, (3) gross weakness of the entire body, (4) excessive body weight. Therefore, there is a need for a mechanism that can create a sense of less weight. However, on the other end of the spectrum, avid exercisers and elite athletes may have strength training requirements that exceed the use of just their own body weight. Therefore, there is a need for a mechanism that can also create a sense of added body weight.
Exercise devices for resisting a person performing exercises and particularly adding resistance to body weight resistive exercises is well known in the prior art. For example see U.S. Pat. No. 5,356,359 to Simmons and U.S. Pat. No.5,669,860 to Reyes. Exercise devices for assisting a person performing body weight resistive exercises is also known. These known body weight assisting exercise devices typically only provide assistance. Therefore, when a person can perform the exercise without assistance, these assisting devices provide no means for resisting the exerciser and allowing for the realization of further strength gains past their own body weight.
An exercise device for the use of assisting or resisting a plurality of exercises is also known. This U.S. Pat. No. 4,241,914 to Bushnell is a device that can do this but the method in which it was conceived is entirely different than the present invention. Bushnell uses rubber bands to contact the dorsal and or ventral parts of the torso while it moves with the body through a range of motion.
The present invention has found a way to assist a user during exercise through a desired range of motion of the exercise while also providing a means for resistance should the user chose to perform resistive exercises. The present invention is a variable gravity machine that contacts the user in the same anatomical sites as Bushnell, however, the difference being that it has a pivotally mounted guide arm that is acted upon to provide force in a particular direction according to the desired use.
The present invention provides a means of exercising wherein the gross body movements of the body during exercise are Kinesiologically Correct, meaning they are governed by the specific forces, specific physiology and specific mechanics according to the natural movements of the body when effected by gravity. The body is supported during the body weight resistive exercise in such a way that the body is maintained in a position the body naturally tends toward when unassisted during a body weight resistive exercise. The exercises performed with the variable gravity machine are gross body movements, multi-joint exercises and provide for either assistance through a desired range of motion or with an adjustment of the guide arm, provide added resistance through a desired range of motion. It is accomplished by the way in which the user interfaces with the machine. In performing assistive exercises, wherein the weight of the user""s body is made lighter, the user""s body is being pushed upon by the guide arm of the machine while force is being applied to the guide arm through a bi-direction force transferring means. In performing resistive exercises, wherein the weight of the user""s body is made heavier, the user is pulling upon or harnessed to the guide arm of the machine while force is being applied to the guide arm through a bi-directional force transferring means.
The force can be provided by a variety of force engines. The force engine comprises a force production mechanism and a force transferring means in which the force is created by the force production mechanism and transferred to the guide arm of the machine by the force transferring means. Examples consist of an iron disk plate on the end of a pivotally mounted weight arm (as seen in the related U.S. Pat. Noland et al and U.S. Pat. Mclaughlin et al. and Hammer Strength(copyright) type machines); the weight from a selectorized weight stack; or any other weight assembly, as seen in most Nautilus(copyright) type exercise machines.
The present invention can use any type of force engine, one being a bi-directional cam that can be mounted to the machine on the side or in the middle of the weight stack embodiment as seen in the prior art multi-hip machine. Also related are the biceps curl/triceps extension, leg curl/leg extension machines and the Nautilus(copyright) type back extension/ab crunch machines. The second being the adjustable angle bi-directional torque producing guide arm and weight arm unit as seen in the prior art of Noland et al. and particularly by Tuff Stuff(copyright) and Body Solid(copyright) which are arm and leg machine variants that are not subject to the present invention. These machines are used only to produce a resisting force for arm or leg exercises. The third being a bi-directional cam and under carriage pulley mechanism as seen in the prior art of Nautilus(copyright) Power Plus(copyright) line of exercise equipment. The Power Plus(copyright) by Nautilus (copyright) only moves in one direction unlike the present invention embodiment related to the form, which rotates in two directions. The fourth being a bi-directional cam attached to a lever arm as seen in the biceps curl and triceps extension machines of the Hammer Strength(copyright) line. These machines only move in one direction to provide resistance for arm exercises. The present invention utilizes similar force production mechanisms as the prior art but it is tailored so it can rotate in two directions. The fifth being a retrofit to a electro mechanical (for example Cybex(copyright) Cybex(copyright) division of Lumex(copyright) device. These devices are widely used by physical therapists mostly for single joint exercises such as arm or leg exercises. A greater object of this invention is that it will allow physical therapists to perform body weight resistive exercises with special populations. It may be possible that this retrofitting technology may be able to give physical therapists another tool to help severely injured people. A sixth force production mechanism is the preferred embodiment of the invention, a gas spring and dial plate mechanism. The dial plate is comprised of circumferentially drilled periphery holes with one end of the gas spring connected to a notched slot in the dial plate. The notched slot allows for selection of varying force created by the gas spring.
It is the greatest general object of the present invention to provide a greater and more medically accepted exercise and rehabilitation technology. It is another general object of the present invention to combine age old functional body weight resisted exercises with the applicant""s technology. It is still another general object of the present invention to reduce the art of exercise and rehabilitation to its simplest form. It is still another general object of the present invention to realize a greater scope in the art and science, which can be characterized as Kinesiologically Correct(trademark) . Additionally, this can further be explained as the performance of body movements that are specific to the natural movements of the body, both physiologically and mechanically, as opposed to the prior art, which only can claim that it is correct mechanically. Still further explained as specific muscles or muscle groups moving with the specific forces that they synergistically provide in nature. For example pulling with the back, and pulling with the abdominal muscles and not pushing with either, which is the core movement of many prior art machines. Still further explained as the direction of movement of the muscle fibers of particular muscles from the respective insertion to origin of a particular muscle or group of muscles. It is still another further general object of the present invention to provide a technology that compliments and adds a new dimension to the mission of physical health care professionals.
It is the greatest specific object of the present invention to provide an exercise technology that imparts particular forces on particular parts of the body to make it physically lighter or heavier. Making particular parts the body lighter, in essence creating a buoyancy effect, allows body weight resistive exercises to be doable and useful for physical therapy patients and beginning exercisers. Making particular parts of the body heavier, allows avid exercisers and elite athletes to realize progressive strength gains with added resistance that exceeds their own body weight. It is important to note that avid exercisers and elite athletes can benefit in many ways by using the assistive force as well. Some of these advantages would be the use of the present invention technology for warming up, active assisted stretching, endurance type training, and targeting of particular muscles differently then the prior art had allowed them to.
It is still a further specific object of the present invention that the principles that embody the technology allow for an excellent mode of quantitatively measuring progress. To further explain, the following example is provided: if an exerciser starts off at 80% assistance of a particular body part and in two weeks is performing the same type of exercises with 20% assistance of that same body part there is empirical evidence of progress which can be quantitatively measured. It is still a further specific object of the present invention to allow an exerciser the ability to perform movements that would be extremely difficult to do unless one possessed enormous strength, for example, doing a glute ham extension with one leg. It is still a further specific object of the present invention that the guide arm of this invention provides a smoother and less violent force or resistance on the muscle than if the exercise was done without the machine as seen in the prior art. It is still a further specific object of the present invention that an exerciser can perform exercises in short arcs, such as fifteen degrees in a range of motion.
It is the most specific object of the present invention for the desired functions of the force engines to impart force on multi-joint body weight resistive exercises. In the prior art the intent of these force engines was not for body weight resistive exercises, it was to provide force for adding resistance to a particular biomechanical movement, and in most cases these movements were single joint and not synergistic. This is unlike the movements of the present invention which are multi-joint and synergistic. Therefore, a new and novel way to exercise is realized over the prior art with the present invention.
The present invention is used to provide the before mentioned forces to the following body weight resistive exercises: 1) prone back extensions 2) push ups 3) sit ups and 4) lower abdominal flexion.
Methods and devices for exercising the back and more particularly the lower back and postural musculature is excessively stated in the prior art. Most of these devices utilize a basic movement of which can be characterized as back extension. A back extension is the backward movement of the torso and upper body to straight posture. Kinesiologically, this is characterized by the pulling of the lower back and postural muscles to extend the torso so that a person can assume straight posture. Many Nautilus(copyright) type machines have been constructed in the prior art to mimic this movement and add resistance to it, biomechanically, the core movement of this type of machine was a pushing movement. This is a distinct disadvantage of the prior art methods of back extension. Also, this does not fall within the scope of Kinesiologically Correct(copyright) which has been stated already hereinbefore.
Another form of back extension is the prone body weight resistive type. This movement is done when an exerciser is in a prone position, thereby allowing gravity to effect the weight of the torso. The exerciser now controls and declines their torso and then returns to a parallel position, thereby exerting force on the lower back and postural musculature.
In making the torso lighter when conducting a back extension on the present invention, several advantages are realized. The most specific and greatest general advantage of the present invention is that it allows the user who is a patient in physical therapy and exercisers of particular or gross weaknesses the ability to perform prone body weight resistive back extension and related exercises that they normally would not be able to do with any of the devices or methods of the prior art. Another greater and specific advantage of the present invention is that the counter balance buoyancy effect takes the emphasis off of the larger musculature namely the hamstrings and glutes and puts it on the para spinal muscles of the lower back. Another specific advantage of this present invention is that the exerciser can twist at the top of the range of motion, this targets one para spinal which is very difficult to realize in any of the prior art methods. A further specific advantage of this present invention is that extension exercises can be performed uni-laterally with one leg. A still further specific advantage of the present invention is that it is performed with a Kinesiologically Correct(copyright) pulling movement as opposed to the prior art Nautilus(copyright) type machines that perform an incorrect and unnatural pushing movement hereinbefore described. In making the torso heavier the present invention imparts a very challenging mode of Kinesiologically Correct(trademark) movements.
Our most natural form of resistive exercise is the push up. This exercise develops strength and muscle tone in the whole upper body. It also develops stabilizing endurance in the spinal and abdominal musculature. Other ways of developing strength in the chest and upper body are widely used, for example the bench press. This exercise can be duplicated in many different ways. Whether the angle that the exercise is performed on, or the mechanism that provides the force it is still done by abducting the humorous from the upper torso by bending at the elbow and then adducting the arm by contracting the muscles of the chest with the accompaniment of the shoulder and triceps musculature of course. Physiologically, the disadvantages of this prior art is that abducting the arm from the upper torso with weight resistance puts an enormous amount of stress on the connective tissue and fascia of the chest and shoulders resulting in very severe and painful delayed onset of muscle soreness. These symptoms are compounded three-fold for a person who has never exercised before. Mechanically, most of the prior art machines designed for the chest move in a restricted plane of motion. A further disadvantage is that the user has to start the exercise in a pre stretched position. A still further disadvantage is that improper seat placement on prior art machines may cause damaging stress to the shoulder and may even result in impingement. A still further disadvantage is that the prior art methods of exercising the chest, only exercised the chest, shoulder, and triceps musculature, not the entire body, like the present invention. Still a further disadvantage of the prior art machines is that there is no means of providing a close grip for targeting the triceps.
The greatest and most general advantage of the present invention is that it allows patients in physical therapy and exercisers of particular or gross weaknesses the ability to perform body weight resistive push ups. Another very important specific advantage is that it lessens the amount of delayed onset muscle soreness. Another specific advantage is that the body moves freely in a prone position according to gravity, as opposed to being fixed in a supine position and letting the barbell, dumbbell or before mentioned force production mechanism delineate the articulation about the shoulder. Still another further specific advantage is that the exerciser can perform close grip push up exercises which targets the triceps musculature. Still another further specific advantage is that the wrist is in a strong position as opposed to being flexed when doing pushups on the floor. Still another further specific advantage is that the handles of the machine rotate which allows for different hand placement while performing different exercises. This advantage also allows the exerciser to pronate and supinate in conjunction with pushing up. Still another further specific advantage is that the exerciser can perform push ups with their hands out at two and ten o""clock. While performing the exercise in the fashion, the user exercises the rhomboid and tres minor of the rotator cuff because the shoulder blade is adducted and then abducted. This movement is seen in the prior art method of doing superman push ups.
The sit up is a well known but widely misused mode of exercising the abdominal muscles. Many devices have been conceived and accepted by the consuming public but these devices could only be used by very coordinated or strong individuals. Some examples of these devices are the Ab Roller Plus(copyright) , the AB Works(copyright) by Nordic Track(copyright) , the AB Bench(copyright) by Icarian(copyright) , and many forms of selectorized machines. All of these devices allow the exerciser to push or pull with their arms in conjunction with the core movement which limits the effect of the abdominal muscles in the performance of the exercise. Additionally, most of the selectorized machines usually cause the exerciser to push down in an unnatural position. They also cause the exerciser to hook their feet. There are several disadvantages of these forms. The disadvantages are that the user should pull with their abdominal muscles not push. The hooking of the feet causes most of the movement to be done by the hip flexor muscles.
The greatest and most general advantage of the present invention is that it allows a patient in physical therapy or an exerciser of particular or gross weaknesses the ability to perform supine sit up exercises which constitutes form and volume. Another specific advantage of the present invention is that it does not require the exerciser to hook their feet and thereby guarantees that the abdominal muscles are being used to perform the exercise. The present invention imitates a person doing the exercise on the floor without a machine. Another very important specific advantage of the present invention species is that it simply mimics that natural movement of the sit up and provides an xe2x80x9cassistivexe2x80x9d force to the back of the exerciser""s torso thereby allowing them to perform the exercise both correctly and in greater volumes. Another specific advantage of the present invention species is that the exerciser can create a vacuum in their abdomenopelvic cavity as they perform sit up exercises. This allows the user to concentrate on targeting the transversus abdominous, which is a deep layer muscle that is very difficult to recruit. Another further specific advantage of the present invention is that it allows the exerciser to move with self regulated force. For example, one may perform five repetitions on the present invention while really forcefully contracting the abdominal muscles. During the same set of repetitions, the exerciser can reduce the amount of force they provide during the contractions. This would be very difficult to do, if not impossible, with any of the prior art methods or machines. Still another specific advantage is that the present invention allows the exerciser to do the exercises with decreased or no pull on the neck. Still another further specific advantage is that the abdominal muscles have to contract eccentrically in the declining phase of the movement because the body does not return to the ground in an exhaustive manner to get ready for the next repetition, as is common when witnessing someone becoming fatigued as they perform manual sit ups. Still another further and important specific advantage is that the lower back is cradled and stays in contact with the adjacent surface while the exerciser performs the movement. Still another advantage is that combination exercises can be done on the present invention, for example, flexing the leg and bringing the knee to the chest while sitting up. In the prior art combination movements are not possible because the feet are hooked most of the time. Still another and very profound specific advantage of the present invention is that there is no known art or method that is better at targeting and exercising the abdominal muscles.
Lower abdominal flexion is very difficult to do and it takes some time to develop enough strength to exhibit proficiency and it is almost always done incorrectly. When performing this exercise a person should tilt their hips forwards and upwards at the end of the movement, however, because of the weight of a persons legs and strength required to move the hips in the before mentioned manner, an exerciser would have a lot of difficulty performing this exercise, until now. The greatest and most general advantage of the present invention is that is allows patients in physical therapy or an exerciser of particular or gross weaknesses the ability to perform a leg or knee lift to the chest while in a vertical or inclined position. Another specific advantage of the present invention is that the assistance allows the participant to lift their legs and tilt their hips in the before mentioned manner. Still another specific advantage is that it allows an exerciser to perform the exercise correctly. Still another and very profound specific advantage of the present invention is that it is much better than the practiced methods in the prior art of raising the knees to the chest for the purpose of exercising the lower abdominal muscles.
The reason why no one has thought of the solution disclosed in the present invention before is because of its simplicity and the basic principles that embody the technology. The prior art machines have been a continuation or an evolution of the Nautilus(copyright) and Hammer Strength(copyright) philosophies and technologies, and the designers of these machines have subsequently attempted to improve upon this technology and thereby overlooked a more simple and natural way of doing exercises.